


Chilling Adventure's of BTS

by imagine_if_they_do



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cat Park Jimin (BTS), Demon Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Fairy Kim Seokjin | Jin, Ghost Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Vampire Kim Taehyung | V, Warlock Jackson Wang, Warlock Jaebum, Warlock Jeon Jungkook, Warlock Jinyoung, Warlock Mark Tuan, Warlock Xiumin, Warlock Youngjae, Warlock Yugyeom, Werewolf Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_if_they_do/pseuds/imagine_if_they_do
Summary: Jungkook es un joven brujo que acaba de cumplir los 16 años lo que significa que ya puede escribir su nombre en el libro de las bestias y empezar a asistir a la academia de las artes no vistas, algo que le emociona y a la vez le da miedo pues va a tener que dejar su hogar y todo lo que conoce atrás...





	1. Prologo

\- Entonces... Como ya sabemos esta la ley que dice que al cumplir los 16 años...

\- Oh Satán, deja de ser tan dramático Jin. Solo es mi bautizo oscuro... No es que vaya a conocer al mismísimo señor oscuro o algo... Solo iré, firmaré y...

\- Y te iras de casa para ser un adulto lejos de nosotros! - dijo el hombre sentado ante él antes de hacer un puchero, todo teatro claro-.

\- Solo será entre semana y eso solo si quiero... Puedo pedir venir entre semana a casa.

\- Al menos promete que escribirás -continuó Jin siguiendo su propio monologo y sin escucharle-.

Había otro hombre sentado en la mesa observando toda la discusión y no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante toda la escena.

\- Jin por favor... Jungkook ya no es un niño, es un brujo y uno de los mas prometedores -El aludido mostró una sonrisa tímida y bajó la cabeza sintiéndose azorado por las palabras de su mayor y también muy agradecido- Va a estar bien y nosotros también verdad?

\- Es verdad hyung ahora podréis hacer todo el ruido que queráis cuando... - una simple mirada de Jin le dijo que no era buena idea seguir con esa frase- cuando estés cocinando.

Jin levantó una ceja y soltó un suspiro.

\- Bien. Pero al menos me dejarás prepárate una tarta de despedida!

Jungkook suspiró. 

\- Es necesario?

\- Por supuesto, lo celebraremos con los demás.

\- Humm... Entonces puedo invitar a unos amigos?

\- Claro. Mientras no te olvides de nosotros.

\- Nhaaa.... solo serán Yugyeom y tal vez Mark y Jackson.

\- Bien, prepararé todo -dijo Jin de repente muy animado- tarta, té, algunos refrescos... Namjoon vas a tener que ir a comprar algunas cosas.

De repente el otro hombre hizo una mueca y miró a Jin.

\- Pero si ya tenemos té y refrescos y comida...

\- Pero no los suficientes! - puntualizó Jin sacandole un suspiro resignado a Namjoon-. 

\- Vale, vale... - Sabía que discutir no tenía sentido-.

Jungkook miraba toda la escena entre divertido y con morriña al saber que ese ya no sería su día a día dentro de poco, muchas cosas iban a cambiar pronto y al joven brujo aún le costaba hacerse a la idea.

...

En su habitación Jungkook miraba hacía al techo tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó al pequeño intruso que se coló en su cuarto hasta que no hubo movimiento en el colchón, al momento levantó la cabeza encontrándose con un gato acercándose a su rostro para frotarlo con el suyo exigiendo mimos y atención. 

\- A ti también te voy a echar de menos -le dijo al animal que respondió con un maullido, maullido que aparentemente el brujo entendió porque respondió- Claro que voy a pensar en ti y vendré los fines de semana -comenzó a acariciarle el pelaje provocando que el gato ronroneara- va a ser raro no estar aquí con todos vosotros sabes?

El gato le miró con unos ojos que dejaban claro que le entendía. 

\- Cuidarás mucho de Jin y Namjoon por mi verdad?

El gato soltó otro maullido y Jungkook rió en respuesta.

\- Sí, de Suga también.

Se escuchó un carraspeó tras el chico y ambos se giraron hacia una figura que no cualquiera hubiera notado de un simple vistazo, era un joven de unos veinte años de cabello negro delgado y expresión seria, llevaba unos jeans azul claro y una camiseta blanca de manga larga.

\- Y hablando del rey de Roma, como estás Suga?

\- No necesito que nadie cuide de mi, mocoso.

\- Tan amable como siempre... -contestó Jungkook con una sonrisa sin afectarle el tono grosero de Suga-.

\- Por qué Jin está armando tanto escándalo?

\- Le emociona mi bautizo y futura marcha de casa.

\- Oh sí... Esta mañana le estaba explicando a Namjoon como te echaría de menos y que raro sería ya no ir detrás de ti y bla ba, bla, bla... - Suga suspiró con hastió- No entiendo como puede tener ya el síndrome del nido vació antes de tener... Ya sabes, el nido vació.

\- Solo está siendo melodramático, en realidad está bien.

\- Supongo... En serio no sé que clase de hijo del bosque es... - Miró a Jungkook fijamente pensando muchas cosas que no iba a decir-.

\- Tal vez sea precisamente por ser lo que es que su comportamiento es tan dramático.

Suga bufó mientras se le escapaba una risa.

\- Buen punto... No obstante no es precisamente un ejemplo de los suyos...

\- Bueno... Eso está bien.... Si el fuera como los otros... Yo ni siquiera estaría aquí.

El joven brujo bajó la mirada con gesto pensativo.

\- Además les estereotipos son una chorrada! Acaso va Namjoon cazando conejos y aullando a la luna? o tú asustando a todo el mundo abriendo y cerrando puertas? O yo volando sobre una escoba y con un gato negro?

\- Bueno... -Suga miró al felino sobre la cama y luego a Jungkook con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras se sentaba a su lado-.

De repente el animal, que hasta entonces había estado disfrutando de las caricias de Jungkook dio un salto y se plantó en el suelo para empezar a cambiar, su cuerpo se fue estirando, al principio parecía que se deformara por como se agrandaba e iba desapareciendo el bello sin embargo su anatomía fue definiéndose para que en menos de diez segundos antes los dos jóvenes se alzara un tercero, un chico de cabello gris, no muy alto pero de cuerpo atlético aunque algo delgado que mostraba sin verguenza pues estaba desnudo, Jungkook desvió la mirada incomodo, Suga siguió tan impasible como siempre y el chico-gato puso las manos en su cintura como gesto de indignación.

\- Perdona!! Pero yo soy un gato calico... No me reduzcas al tópico y sencillez de un gato negro!

\- Ya, ya.... Como sea, en fin - Suga suspiró y apoyó sus manos en el colchón- Te voy a echar de menos mocoso - bajó ligeramente el tono de su voz como si no quisiera que le oyeran, no obstante a Jungkook le llegaron las palabras con claridad y sonrió agradecido sabiendo que no eran palabras en balde- va a ser aburrido no tenerte y ver como quemas la casa con todos dentro con tus experimentos.

\- Conjuros!! Son conjuros y lo sabes y solo un par se me han desmadrado.

\- Solo un par de docenas querrás decir.

El brujo se calló sabiendo que era imposible llevarle la contraría a Suga.

\- Yoongi, no seas tan amargado - dijo el chico gato, Jimin, aún desnudo y plantado ante ellos- Todos sabemos que jungkook ha calado a la perfección prácticamente cada conjuro que a realizado- el chico sin ninguna verguenza se sentó al otro lado de Jungkook- Lo que yo me pregunto es cuanto tardará en encontrar pareja...

Jungkook dio un pequeño respingo ante aquella frase y la proximidad del joven desnudo.

\- Jimin por favor ponte algo - pidió en voz baja-.

\- Ah cierto - se miró a si mismo como si la cosa no fuera totalmente con el- ahora vengo.

Se levantó y salió del cuarto tan tranquilo sin darse cuenta de que un par de ojos le seguían. Jungkook carraspeó para llamar la atención de Suga sonriendole divertido.

\- Que? - espetó molesto Yoongi-.

\- No, nada, nada - comentó Jungkook- creo que me sacaré yo pareja antes de que tú te declares a Jimin.

\- Jungkook... No es tan fácil - empezó a decir Suga-.

\- Ni tan difícil! Hyung, el siente lo mismo por ti, deberíais daros una oportunidad.

Suga se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y desviar la mirada.

\- Al menos promete que lo intentarás... -le incitó el menor-.

Se miraron fijamente durante unos largos segundos hasta que finalmente el mas mayor suspiró resinado.

\- Prometo pensarlo y eso es todo - dijo con un tono neutro sin embargo eso fue suficiente para que jungkook mostrará una gran sonrisa-.

\- Genial!!!

En otra habitación de la casa Jin estaba sobre su cama, en su regazo un álbum de fotos que iba pasando lentamente, las imágenes mostraban un Jungkook pequeño jugando con unos peluches, otra al lado comiendo una papilla... Y pagina a pagina el pequeño crecía, ahora se veía a un Jungkook de cuatro años con un gato calico en brazos.

\- Eso es de cuando conoció a Jimin verdad? -preguntó una voz a su lado-.

Jin se giró de golpe para mirar a Namjoon al que, tras un pequeño susto inicial le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Sí... - dijo con un suspiro volviendo de nuevo a las fotos-. 

Namjoon le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y besó su cabeza.

-Va a estar bien y lo sabes. 

\- Claro que va a estar bien! Es solo que... Le voy a echar de menos... Han sido dieciséis años desde que le encontré y me juré que haría todo por su bienestar hasta que creciera y ahora ya es casi un adulto y de repente no sé... -dio un suspiro pesado- No es que no quiera que crezca o que se quedé con nosotros para siempre es solo... - se quedó callado sin saber si seguir-. 

\- Que? -preguntó Namjoon a su lado-.

\- Que no se que voy a hacer yo ahora... -admitió en voz baja- y me siento ridículo por ello, como si fuera débil y dependiente...

Namjoon miró con cariño al hombre sentado a su lado, levantó su mano para coger la de Jin y luego llevarla a su labios y besarla, eso hizo a Jin mirarlo con sus abultados labios abiertos algo sorprendido.

\- Todo va a ir bien - le aseguró Nmajoon- Jungkook no se va de nuestras vidas, solo crece y va a convertirse en un increíble brujo y tú vas a estar bien, los dos lo estaremos. De acuerdo?

El hombre a su lado sonrió un poco finalmente y lo abrazó susurrando un "gracias" antes de besar su mejilla y luego sus labios.

\- Venga! Es hora de preparar una fiesta no? - añadió Namjoon consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de Jin que asintió de acuerdo- supongo que ya tienes cosa pensadas-. 

\- Por supuesto que sí -dijo notablemente mas animado- preparé la tarta y platos favoritos de Jungkook, habrá mucho que hacer.

\- Bueno, tranquilo aún queda un semana...

\- Mas tiempo para preparar entonces -dijo Jin dejando el álbum a un lado para ponerse en pie-

Namjoon rodó sus ojos de forma exagerada pero sonrió bajo su nariz mirando a Jin quien se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo en el marco y se giró mirarle quedándose en silencio unos segundos antes de decir.

\- Gracias por todo -Jin sonrió de oreja a oreja y Namjoon solo pudo admirar lo bello que este era al sonreír apenas alcanzando a dar un pequeño asentimiento- Te quiero -añadió Jin antes de dejar la habitación-.


	2. 1. El sueño

Tras una semana el día del cumpleaños de Jungkook al fin llegó y con ello su celebración... Yugyeom se presentó pronto con la intención de ayudar a preparar todo.

\- Yugyeom de verdad que no hace falta... -le dijo Jin sirviendole un café con tostadas que fue lo único que el chco aceptó no queriendo complicarle de mas el día-.

\- Es mi amigo y quiero hacerlo... Se merece una buena fiesta.

Jin asintió sonriendo.

\- Esta bien, eres un buen amigo.

Yugyeom hizo un gesto con la mano restandole importancia al asunto y se dispuso a desayunar.

\- Por cierto, aún duerme?

\- Jungkook? Sí, le he dejado descansar hasta tarde, es su cumpleaños despues de todo. Puede dormir más.

\- Y le tuviste hasta las tantas despierto diciéndole lo mucho que le querías y que se cuidara al irse... -dijo Suga entrando por la habitación de repente con su expresión impasible-.

\- Solo fueron cinco minutos!! -exclamó Jin indignado-.

\- O cinco horas -añadió el otro-. 

\- Quieres que te eche de casa?

\- Buena suerte intentándolo -comentó de repente sonriendo con sorna y sacándole un resoplido a Jin-.

La risa de Yugyeom los distrajo a ambos de su discusión. 

\- Perdón -el joven fue calmando su risa- veo que vosotros no cambiáis...

Jin y Suga no supieron que responder a eso y el mas joven volvió a hablar de nuevo.

\- Bueno, pongámonos con los preparativos -dijo ya terminando su desayuno- Supongo que cuando todo este listo despertaremos a Jungkook no?

\- Sí, de momento que descanse ya iré a despertarlo mas tarde..

\- Espera!! -le dijo Yugyeom- déjame ir a mi, me gustaría sorprenderle.

\- Ah claro... -Jin le sonrió- seguro que se alegra de verte -comentó recogiendo lo que quedaba del desayuno de Yugyeom- Pues a preparar todo entonces!!

...

Todo era calma a su alrededor, la hierba bajo sus pies descalzos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y Aquí el primer capitulo!
> 
> Quería subirlo ayer para el cumpleaños de Namjoon pero se me fue totalmente... Soy un desastre..
> 
> Espero que aún así os guste, de momento solo es la primera parte en cuanto pueda subiré al segunda donde de nuevo aparecerá Jungkook, de momento aquí tenemos a Yugyeom como mejor amigo!

**Author's Note:**

> Pues, de momento esto es todo, es solo un primer capitulo, iré subiendo mas poco a poco y espero que os guste!
> 
> Este capitulo es mas presentación poco a poco cada personaje irá teniendo su historia y desarrollo aunque de momento se centrará sobretodo en Jungkook y sus vivencias en la academia!
> 
> He intentado publicar toda la escena del cumpleaños durante el día 1 por ser el cumpleaños de Jungkook pero he ido algo justa de tiempo><
> 
> Subiré los primeros capitulos esta noche.


End file.
